


Red Carnation

by trash_lesbian



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon X & Y Spoilers, Post-Pokemon X & Y, Requited Unrequited Love, Smoking, death mentioned, no idea how to tag this ngl, the start of someons pokemon journey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28129917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_lesbian/pseuds/trash_lesbian
Summary: How much has changed a decade after the team Flare incident?Since that faithful day, the people of Kalos have never been the same.
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue: Petunia

The moment Augustine received the news he was reviewing some research papers for a possible new mega evolution, excited and filled with joy about what this could mean.

When he finally returned after....  
after what happened,  
after seeing that pillar of light shooting up and expecting it to be his end, to be everyone’s end,  
after not dying.

He collapsed on his chair, after telling Sina that he won’t be reachable for the rest of the day. A bottle of wine in his hand, a quarter already emptied.  
As his eyes wandered over his table, he noticed his Holo Caster blinking with a notification. Originally he wanted to ignore it, but after the first bottle was empty and the second one was opened he just couldn’t stop himself from seeing who was trying to annoy him.  
So he picked his Holo Caster up ready to just delete whoever’s message and....stoped.

He snapped back into reality as he heard the wine bottle he was holding crash into the ground.  
'Lysandre....' his voice soft and filled with unimaginable pain. Before he could even start to think if it would be smart to play the message his hand already moved and prest the play button. A hologram of Lysandres bust appearing directly infront of him.  
'Augustine...  
no I do not have the right to call you that anymore.' He looked down and than up again, collecting what little composure he had. 'Professor Sycamore I’m sorry. I do not have the right to apologize and neither should I have the right to even talk to you, but...  
but I am a horrible and selfish person and so I have to tell you this.' Nervousness written all over his face he licked his lips and than focused back on Augustine  
'I love you,  
I have been in love with you for so long' his expression so tender and incredibly sad  
'That’s why I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done this to you, if I wouldn’t have been this horrible and rotten person, I wonder how things would have turned out.' Looking of into the distance, concern written all over him  
'Ah...' his gaze back, softening as he looks at the Professor  
'This will be goodbye then. Au revoir Professor Syc-'  
As he’s standing there, desperately trying to figure out what he just heard and saw, he noticed the tears running down his cheeks and the lump in his throat that made it incredibly hard to breathe, his body losing all the strength it had. After he collapsed back into his chair, his tear filled eyes wandered over, to the photo on his table, the one from the opening day of Lysandres cafe. With all the strength he could muster up he reached out to it, holding it gently and letting his fingers ghost over Lysandres form, a puddle of his tears having formed on the glass.  
With his voice broken, shaking and barely audible he chocked out the same words Lysandre said so tenderly earlier  
'I love you.'

* * *

The next day Sina and Dexio found him, passed out on the floor surrounded by various bottles of liquor, his Holo Caster laying next to his right hand and his left hand resting over that picture of the two of them.  
They woke him, helped to collect his stuff and brought him home. They decided, that they’ll take over the lab for the next while 'You don’t need to worry Prof, we’ll make sure that everything runs smoothly.' They did promise to contact him if need be and if anything is found at Geosenge.  
After they left, he plopped on the sofa, his body and mind exhausted from all the drinking and crying, drifting off into an unrestfull slumber.  
A few hours later he woke up, still tired and now with a headache, back pain and hungry. Dragging his exhausted form to the kitchen, he took out some of the bread he bought two days ago, munching on it while filling a glass with tap water and searching for some pain killers. While wandering into his bedroom he took of his shoes and lab coat, before collapsing onto his messy bed.  
Once more drifting off into sleep.

The next few days went on like this, he woke up munching some dry bread or instant noodles, drinking whatever alcohol he had and smoking an entire box of cigarettes, his body passing out whenever it saw fit.

* * *

Five days into this ordeal, he received a message from Dexio. Informing him that the search team found something in the rubble and that he can come and see it for himself, if he so wished. Instantly he got dressed, brushing his teeth for the first time that week, combing through his hair with his fingers, spraying enough deodorant on himself, so it wasn’t obvious that he hadn’t showered for a week. He grabbed the car keys Sina left on his table, rushing out of his apartment, nearly forgetting to put shoes on and in his hurry forgetting his Holo Caster on the coffee table.

When he finally arrived he saw Dexio talk with one of the men from the search team, standing in front of a green tent.  
Collecting himself and making sure that he looked functional enough, he headed over to them. After they shook hands and exchanged greetings they went into the tent.  
There on the table was Lysandres jacket, dirty from all the dust and rubble but it seemed whole. Next to it lay all of his pokeballs, the man explained that they found them wrapped in his jacket with the Mega Ring, they seemed whole. The man, Dereck his name, said 'We don’t know for sure, but it seems like he went out of his way to make sure his Pokemon would be safe.' Augustine couldn’t agree more, for all of his flaws, Lysandre cared deeply about his Pokemon.  
Derecks well informed him, that they hadn’t yet found a trace of Lysandre, but that he was most likely dead, his body probably evaporated by the heat of the weapon.  
A few days afterwards, the authorities suggested that Sycamore should take care of Lysandres Pokemon, he knew them the best, they’d probably feel the most comfortable around him. He agreed.  
He cleaned up his place and took care of his hygiene, as to at least make it look like he was a semi functional person and for the first time in nearly two weeks made his way to the lab. All day he waited for the four of them to be brought over to him. When they did finally arrive the person that brought them, as well hand him a medium sized box.  
For the rest of the day, he took care of the four of them, making sure all their accommodations were meet, explaining the best way he could what happened to their former trainer and mourning with them.

Finally arriving home, with some new scratches and burns, he allowed himself to break down and let the facade crumble. He decided before he’d open the box, he would need a drink. After four glasses of whiskey, he felt brave enough to open it.  
Gently he took of it's lid, his jacket, folded neatly and on top of it a nice velvet ring box. He took the box out, carefully into his hands and opened it, inside was the Mega Ring Lysandre wore on the middle finger of his left hand. The Mega Ring Augustine gifted him long ago.

The next morning he woke up to his incredibly annoying alarm clock, the jacket draped over him and the ring enclosed in is right hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for reading!  
> This fic will mainly take place a decade after X/Ys events, there will be some OCs in here for story and plot flow, but mainly older characters.  
> I dont wanna spoil to much though.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English isn’t my first language.


	2. Daffodil

Tap, tap, tap accompany the small yet fast steps of the freshly turned, thirteen year old brand new Pokemon trainer, excitement written all over their face, as they rush down the stairs.  
Finally coming to a halt at the bottom of the staircase, a loud thumb echoes in the hallway as their travel bag hits the floor and a soft ribbed escapes the mouth of the blue frog that landed on top of it.  
After clapping their hands together and taking a deep breath their partner jumped onto their shoulder, looking at her a soft smile spreads onto their lips.  
Heading past the living room into the kitchen, greeted by their mother brewing two cups of coffee and their father setting down freshly finished waffles with a cup of hot cocoa beside their plate, plopping down next to him, Froakie jumping down and heading towards her food bowl.  
'Morn!' A small smile on Stéphanos lips 'Morning. Seems like you’re excited today. I wonder why,' his lips quivering as he’s trying to hold down laughter. An overplayed expression of hurt on Himawaris face, 'Huh! To think YOU would forget why I AM so excited.... I simply can not believe this, truly you cut me deep father.' laughter breaking out between them, as Araceae sets down the cups, a soft smile on her lips, 'And where are you planning to head first?'  
'Oh! I’ll first head towards Anistar and challenge the gym there. After that...well, after that, I’ll see how much time I have, might take the long way round and challenge the fairy gym and then meet up with Cale and Sage at the route fourteen gate.' Stéphan nodding his head along Himas description. 'So, you’re gonna try to grab one more gym badge than your friends.' Their eyes squished together as they rub the back of their head, a cheeky smile across their lips 'Yeahhhhh.....' An amused sound escaping Araceaes mouth, 'Don’t let them wait for too long.' 'Don’t worry, they’ll start their journey a day later, at worst I’ll be a few minutes late.'  
'Mhhhmmm.' her look wandering towards the frog Pokemon, patiently waiting for her partner to finish.  
Munching down the last bits of their waffles and gulping down the remnant of the cocoa, abruptly jumping out of their chair, a bright smile on their lips, picking up Froakie as they strut towards the front door, their parents close behind. Bending over to put on their travel bag a soft thumb accompanies the new weight on their head, 'Hehhh?' directing their eyes towards the mirror, their reflection giving away an old trainer cap now sitting atop their curly brown hair, the surprised look on their face turning into a warm smile.  
'I wore this cap when I went out on my journey' his hand resting atop their head, a soft smile on his lips, 'but more importantly, if it wasn’t for this cap, your mom and I would have never met.' touching the cap with their free hand and turning their head towards their dad. 'And it’s really okay for me to take it?' Stéphanos nodding his head, 'Ofcourse. I hope it brings you as much luck,' glancing over to his wife, 'as it brought me.' their parents looking at each other, with soft warm eyes. After breaking their hug, Hima heaved up the bag onto their shoulders, Froakie jumping from the now heaved up bag onto Himas cap, her hind legs dangling down the side and the front legs resting atop of the brim, a soft ripped escaping her mouth, giggling breaking out between them, as they head out the door, their parents waving them goodbye.  
'Call us at least once per day!' 'Yeah, yeah! I will! Promise!' Waving back at them as they continue walking backwards, Froakie mimicking her trainers movements.  
'Love you two!' Spinning on their heels, the last thing they saw were the sweet, bright smiles on their parents faces.  
Their journey starting, now!

On their way to route eighteen they stumbled upon a Fletchling, ready to test their luck and their partner ready to fight, they took him on together, happily adding him to their team.  
In their eyes a great start to an even greater journey.  
In the red flowers of route eighteen he instantly showed off his strength when they came across an Aron, easily bringing her down to low health and adding her to their team, just in time to take on their first ever gym in Anistar City.  
After a fun battle, Hima finally held their first ever gym badge in their hands, mesmerized by the beautiful psychic badge, tearing their eyes away to look up at Olympia, with stars gleaming within them and the brights smile spreading across their face, thanking her as they left the gym and starting their way to Dendemille.  
On their way there, in the deep snow of route seventeen, they stumbled across a Snover, adding him to their team, finally arriving in Dendemile Town that evening, ready to rest and happy to end the first day of their journey.  
Hurrying through route fifteen early the next morning, avoiding as many encounters as possible and ready to snatch their second gym badge. Excitement throbbing through their vains, as they looked up at Laverre Citys gym, with their freshly evolved Frogadier and Fletchinder at their side, nothing was going to stop them.  
Aron carried them throughout their fight with Valerie, after a fierce battle the fairy badge was laid carefully into their hands and they were sent off with greetings to their friends that Valerie had taken on earlier that very same day.  
On their way down route thirteen they bumped into a Goomy, a bright smile on their lips as they added the purple dragon to their team, finally out of the swampy route, they ran down the hill leading to one of Lumiose Citys gates, collecting themselves before stepping in.  
'oh, I as well wanna check out the abando-' the young boy stopping mid sentence as Hima stepped in, his grayish brown eyes lightening up as he laid them upon his friend, waving at them as he called out their name, the girl next to him joining in.  
'What took you so long?' A glint in the green eyed girls eyes, a few strains of her black hair fallen out of place. A sheepish smile on Himas face as they elaborate on the way they took to get there. A smirk on Cales face, 'So you already got a second badge? Not bad Hima, but I’ll beat you to Victory Road.' having settled into a fierce stance, ready to take on any challenge.  
'Now are you Cale?' A fierce look in their eyes as they shift into a battle stance, ready to fight.  
Sage standing at the side, mild concern written on his face 'Ehmmm, eeeeh....' turning his head between his best friends, jumping up as a hand comes to rest on his shoulders, turning it to look up towards the familiar figure now standing next to him.  
'Ah! Mister Trevor!' A relieved look on his face, the other two stopping to look at their friend and the research that handed them their starters, 'Seems like I came just in time.' a chuckle escaping his lips as they set into a warm smile, resting his left hand on his hip, his orange hair tied together in a messy bun. 'Sorry for being late, we just received a bunch of new data and samples from a fellow researcher in Hoenn,' an apologetic smile on his lips, 'it ended up taking longer than expected.' clapping his hands together before going on, 'But now that I’m here let me lead you to the lab.' he gestured the three to follow, his lab coat fluttering as he led them down the crowded streets of Lumiose City.  
On the way there they noticed a small festival going on, the streets and avenues filled with stands, musicians at every corner and the smell of food filling the air.  
Trevor biting them farewell infront of the labs doors, the three of them watching his form disappear into the crowd and finally stepping through the labs doors.

Looking up at them, was a sweet receptionist, greeting the three with a kind smile, gesturing them to sit and wait.  
A loud 'Ding' accompanied by the slow, mechanical opening of the elevators door, announcing the arrival of two people in their late twenties. The womans purple hair was tied together in the back, a deep red blouse neatly tucked into her white pants ending directly above her ankle, her lab coat fluttering behind her, a smile on her lips as she approached them.  
'Ah, you three have to be Sage, Calendula and Himawari! I’m Sina. And this is Dexio,' gesturing towards the tall man next to her, 'we’ve been working here for the past thirteen years.' a chuckle leaving her lips.  
The dirty blonde haired man, now also known as Dexio, chuckled along with his colleague, wearing a similar outfit, the only difference being his soft blue shirt.  
'Trevor told us quite a lot about you three.' 'We’ve all been waiting to finally meet you.' Warm smiles adorning their faces, 'Please accompany us up into the office, Professor Sycamore is waiting to meet you.'  
Walking behind them like ducklings, watching the door slowly close after Sina pressed the button for the third floor. With a kind voice and sweet smile one of them asked how their journey had been so far.  
'Oh, while Sage and I got only one gym badge,' Cale nudging Himas side, 'Hima over here went and snatched two.' a playful smile on her lips. 'Wow, which ones?' A shy look on their face, their hands fumbling at their hoodie, 'We all got the fairy badge and on my way here I crossed through Anistar and grabbed the psychic badge.' while stepping out onto the third floor they asked what goals they had in mind, excitement on Sages face at the opportunity to tell real licensed researchers his plans, 'I’m planning on becoming a researcher!' his eyes sparkling and the brightest of smiles dancing on his lips, 'Specifically fossil and artificial Pokemon.' While Cale explained that she and Hima wanted to beat the other one at trying to become champion Hima simply looked around the big office.  
First turning their head to the left, the walls covered by giant shelves filled to the brim with varying forms of research material, infront one of the windows was a desk and a similar one next to the blue wall on the right, both quilling over with papers and stones. Dexio noticing their roaming eyes, 'Sorry for the mess.' rubbing his neck with an apologetic look on his face 'Mister Lycoris, a fellow researcher, sent us a lot of samples and we’re currently looking through them.'  
Himas breath catching in their throat, curiosity in their eyes at the familiar name, ready to open their mouth, just as a man in his late forties stepped into the room, a warm smile adorning his tiered features.  
'Ah, it’s great to finally meet you three.' His messy raven hair tied together in the back with only a big curle falling down the left side of his face, a dark green turtleneck tucked underneath his worn out lab coat.  
'I’m Professor Sycamore. It’s great to finally meet you three, please come in, there’s a small surprise waiting for you.' A soft chuckle escaping him, the three of them following him into his office, as the two assistants went back to reviewing the new data.  
The first thing they noticed was more shelves, overflowing just like the other once and the next thing piles of books, files and some loose papers all over the room, coffee cups and takeout containers sprinkled here and there, a gramophone on the left side nearly drowning within the mess. The rear wall being taken over by a giant window, a big dark wooden desk standing infront of it, mountains of paperwork, some thick files and a few books, several pens and notes and a few different mugs sprinkled all over, a framed photo with a necklace hanging down its side, a silvery charm adorning it, both nearly going under the ocean of paper.  
'Please excuse the mess,' an apologetic smile on his lips as he’s carefully threading through his office, 'I’ve been researching something new recently, plus all the regular research....Well it left the room in, quite a...state.' gesturing around him as he’s searching for something on his desk. Hima noticing a whiteboard hastily pushed against the right wall, but before they could try to peek behind it the Professor let out a triumphant cheer, as he pulled out a small wooden box from under a paper pile. A smile on his lips as he turned towards them, sliding the box into his lab coats pocket and grabbing a light brown briefcase as he walked back to them.  
'When I heard that one of you was originally from Hoenn, I thought it might be nice that instead of the Kanto starters they would be able to travel with one of their home once,' his kind eyes directed at Hima 'I mentioned it to a fellow researcher and along the stuff he was already sending us, he included one of each mega stone for them.' His lips pressed into a warm smile as he opened the case, three Pokeballs cushioned within, a small type symbol printed infront of each.  
The Professor telling them to choose first, their friends smiling at Hima with knowing looks, as if someone told them ahead. A soft okay slipping out from Himas lips as they turned their attention towards the balls infront of them, letting their eyes and thoughts wander for a bit, before settling for the one on the outer left.  
Staring at it as they held it carefully, only breaking eye contact as the Professor said something, his kind eyes looking at them. 'What an excellent choice! I’m certain that Treecko and you will make a fantastic team.' A soft smile on Himas lips and stars in their eyes. Sage settled on Mudkip and of course Cale chose Torchic, afterwards Professor Sycamore placed the corresponding mega stone into their hands.  
'Sadly we can’t provide you with a Key-Stone just yet, but Sina and Dexio will call you when they’ll arrive.' After exchanging contact data, they bit him farewell and headed out of his office, closing the door behind them.  
Sage and Cale headed towards the elevator as Hima went up to Sina, taking a deep breath before approaching her.  
'Ehm,' turning her head towards Hima, a kind smile across her lips 'How can I help you?' another breath to gather themselfe 'I was wondering if, if you could give Mister Lycoris my thanks.'  
A surprised look on the young woman’s face 'Ofcourse. Do you happen to know him?' 'Yeah. He’s quite a prominent figure in Verdanturf and surroundings. He regularly helps around that part of the region and he makes the best baked goods.' A nostalgic look on Himas face 'Mhhm' nodding her head 'we’ll put it into the next letter we send him.' A smile on their lips as they thanked Sina, striding towards their friends just in time of the elevators signature ding, stepping in and watching the room disappear infront of them.

'Actually, what were you two talking about earlier?' Sages and Cales eyes squeezed together, 'Whatcha mean?' turning to face Cale 'You know, about the abandoned place you mentioned.'  
'Oh, that one!' their attention now on Sage. 'You know how I wanna go visit the lost hotel, apparently there's another place like it.' Stepping out into the lobby and waving the receptionist goodbye as they headed out its big doors, nodding their heads for Sage to continue.  
'So apparently there's an abandoned Café here in Lumiose and it’s supposedly between one of the Plazas and Avenues.' Looking at their friends as they walked backwards, 'Then why don’t we go there?' an amused look on Sages face 'Because the festival has all of them cut off or incredibly crowded, dummy.' 'Fair enough.'  
Stretching their arms into the sky and spinning on their heels to fall back between their friends, laying one arm on each of their shoulders, Cale turning her head towards them, a smirk on her lips, 'What route are you going on next.' 'Mmmh, I was planning on going down route five and working through the gyms on the way back to Lumiose. You?' 'Something similar, but starting with route four.' the smirk having grown into a determined smile, having stepped infront of them, she pointed her finger at Hima.  
'So your plan is to make Lumioses gym your sixth badge?' Hima taking their other arm of Sages shoulder and letting it wander towards their Pokemon, settling into a battle stance, a playful smirk adorning their lips.  
'And what if! What can I do about you lacking a gym badge, dear Cale? If you had started your journey earlier you wouldn’t have this issue.' Sage now finding himself in quite a similar situation as earlier, just this time infront of route fives gate, an awkward smile on his face as he looked at his best friends ready to battle. 'What if we-'

'Oh is this a challenge, Himawari?' A smug expression on her face as she grabbed her starter. 'I don’t know, Calendula. Are you!' Ending their sentence with Frogadiers appearance on the street now turned battlefield.  
Cale not hesitating to send out her Quilladin, a fierce look in her eyes. Frogadier moved so fast that she was barely visible, Quilladin taking the quick attack head on, jumping away and trying to collect herself as she landed but instead being met by several whiplike vines in succession, fainting to the last one.  
A smug smirk on Cales face as Hima collected themselves, choosing their Fletchinder to go next.  
Materializing out of the blue light, he instantly soared towards his enemy, Cale panicking as she realized what Hima had planned, ready to switch Quilladin out, but realizing it just a little too late, seeing the fire in Fletchinders eyes as she watched Quilladin succumb to his ember, flying on the spot waiting for whatever she was gonna throw at him next.  
Taking a deep breath to ground herself, before switching in her Quagsire, a big yawn leaving her mouth, before settling into a big grin. Fletchinder taking on high speeds, his wings seemingly disappearing, the quick attack taking a third of her health, but for that he was send tumbling down onto the ground, water dripping down his feathers, Quagsires water gun having one shotted him, the gleam having returned into Cales eyes.  
Choosing Aron as their next Pokemon, deliberately choosing her even though she’ll go down instantly, but knowing that this would be the only chance to turn the tides.  
Seeing the rock and steel type surprised her, an easy take down, ordering another water gun, she settled back not knowing that that’s exactly what Hima wanted, Aron nodding at her trainer before putting all her focus on her opponent. Determination in her eyes as she collected all her speed, charging directly towards Quagsire, preparing her head for the impending contact, taking down half of her remaining health, accepting her doom as she looked directly at the forceful shot of water heading her way, getting washed back towards her trainer.  
Softly laying their hand atop her head, safely returning her to her Pokeball, a warm smile across their lips as they got up and put their full attention back into the fight, sending out their second starter.  
An intrigued look on Cales face as she noticed how Hima had just played her, an 'interesting' slipping from her lips.  
The small green gecko state calm as he looked towards his opponent, watching the water ground type charging ahead jumping of the ground ready to slam her tail into Treecko at max speed, shock in her eyes as he dodged it, instantly retaliating with a storm of leaves, taking down the remnant of her health, jumping happily in place as he looked at his trainer. A smile trying to break through Cales lips as they nod at each other, her determination not yet succumbed, rather a flame being sparked just like the Pokemon she just send out.  
Instantly a fire cloak surrounded her, Treecko now fully concentrated on the fight, but not being able to dodge the fiery charge heading towards him, their eyes closed as he returned into his Pokeball, a sigh leaving their lips as they looked down at the two Pokemon remaining.  
Purple goo materializing onto the field, for a short moment a surprised look on Cales face before being replaced with intrigue, trying to land another flame charge with her raised speed, but being swept away by the forceful blast of water the dragon sent out, bouncing on her spot as she was preparing for her next opponent.  
Cales lips having turned into a knowing smirk as her yellowy orange Goomy stepped into the battle, the shock in Himas eyes being quickly replaced with excitement. They both had the same strategy, 'Use dragon breath!' saying it simultaneously, a fierce glare in both their eyes.  
Both of them moved fast across the battlefield, however the shiny dragon was able to sent out an incredibly strong gust before her purple counterpart, Himas Goomy returning to her Pokeball.  
Determination written all over their face as their final Pokemon entered the streets of Lumiose, a bit of snow falling off his head as he shook it, a soft cry leaving his mouth as he settled his eyes on his opponent. The shiny dragon starting to flail around in panic as the snowy Pokemon used his cold breath to freeze chunks of ice, hurling them at high speeds at her, watching as the dragon falls to the piercing shards, a disappointed sigh leaving Cales lips as her final Pokemon returned back into her capsule, holding her head high as she stretched out her hand to shake Himas, who gladly accepted it.  
'A great fight.' A sincere smile on her lips 'It really was, you had me on edge to the end!' a kind smile dancing across Himas, Cale pulling them closer, their foreheads touching, a spark in her eyes and determination in her voice 'I’ll get you next time Himawari!' A glare crossing through Himas eyes as they reciprocate her intensity, 'Beat!' falling into a fit of laughter after they broke from their position.  
The three bit their farewells infront of route fives gate, Hima and Sage waving after Cale until she disappeared in the crowded streets, a smile across their lips as they turned around, ready to head through route five and to rest in Champhrier town for the coming night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long....  
> I had quite some issues with figuring out how to introduce all the OCs, it took a lot longer than originally planned and some other stuff came in between, the next chapters should all come out with two weeks diffrence at best.  
> If there were any mistakes please let me know.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> (this was originally supposed to be longer but 3.8k words are I think enough)


End file.
